Warm
by helplessromantic96
Summary: Lili and James are alone in the common room in the middle of a stormy night. Will the fire be enough to warm them? I know the summary sucks but please give it a try. It is my first fanfiction.


**Author note: I know the grammar (and maybe spelling) maybe is not so good (English is not my first lenguage), but please let me know if I made a mistake. This how I imagined James and Lily would end up admitting their feelings to eachother. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was JK Rowling, but sadly I'm not, so I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Lily rolled in bed again. The sound of the rain plopping in the window couldn't let her sleep. Finally giving up, she stood up and head to the common room. When she arrived she wished she have brought a jacket with her, it was quite a chilly night, her tank top wasn't thick enough, and her arms were freezing, at least the fire was still on. In the light of the fire, she could see another, jet-black hair, figure sitting in the armchair against the warm fire. He must hear her enter because his head turned, and for a moment, a surprised expression crossed his face, but it was replaced with a small smirk. <em>Great James Potter<em>, Lily thought, _like if this night couldn't get any worst, or better? _

"Hey, Evans!" James said, "Couldn't sleep too?" He was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt as a pyjama.

"Hello, Potter", Lily said, "well, if I could sleep I wouldn't be here, would I?

"Of course, except you were dying to see me"

"Oh yes" Lily said sarcastically, "I would definitely get up in the middle of the night just so I could see you"

"Well, I can't help if I'm that handsome", he smirked but then, in a slightly more serious voice he said, "well, what are your reasons you couldn't sleep? Were you too busy thinking about me?" he winked.

"No, you git" Lily said, "the rain is too loud, it wouldn't let me sleep"

"Really?" James wondered out loud, "I found the rain really calming and peaceful"

"Then, why you couldn't sleep?" Lily asked him, sitting on the floor by the armchair, feeling the warm of the fire on her body.

"Sirius snores wouldn't let me sleep, and I have other things on my mind"

"Planning another prank?"

"No, I could plan those even in my sleep", James chuckled, "I wouldn't lose sleep for a prank"

Lily smiled and shook her head, and they fell into a silence. The only noises in the common room were the rain plopping in the windows, and the fire dancing while they, both, stared at it.

"Hey Evans. Why don't you come and sit here by me?" James suddenly said, breaking the silence, "The floor seems really cold".

Lily didn't know why, but she did. She stood up, and sat in the warmer armchair, but opposite from James. They fell into a silence again, but this time while Lily stared at the fire, James stare at her. _God, she is beautiful_ he thought. For the first time in the night he notice what she was wearing , a pair of old grey pyjama pants and a blue tank top that leave her arms naked and her hair was loose, instead of wearing her usual hair band or ponytail. It was quite a cold night and he watched as she rubbed her arms the fire couldn't get warm.

"Are you cold?" James asked.

"It's nothing" she said with an assuring smile, but he was already taking off his sweatshirt, that of course leaved him shirtless. Lily tried not to stare at his arms and stomach muscles. He handed the sweatshirt to her.

"Here put it on" Lily didn't need to be asked twice, she took it and throw it over her. She flicked her hair out of the sweatshirt and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

A smirk crossed his face as he said, "Now we have a problem"

"Really" she raised her eyebrows, she could see where this was heading, but she didn't feel like stopping it, or slap him, the opposite she feel like encourage it.

"Now, _I'm_ cold", the smirk on his face grew wider.

"And how are we going to solve that?"

"Well, I have an idea"

"That's a shocker" he rolled his eyes but continue.

"Well, you could move a little bit closer to me and share the heat of the sweatshirt" he suggested casually. A few years back, even months back she would have say no, and probably slapped him in the face hard too or hex him. But now here at the light of the fire she could see that everything had change, he had changed, she had changed, and now there was nothing she wanted more than being by the side of James Potter, and never leave it. She moved closer to him their arms were touching. He put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. He was still smirking.

"Sorry, I'm really cold" he said.

"Don't worry" she said, feeling the electricity from his bare chest past throughout her body, she could only hope not to blush. She raised her legs to the armchair and rest her head in his shoulders. He also pulled up his legs, which kind of forced Lily to accommodate on top of him so both could be lying across the couch. Her body felt so good against him.

"Are you still cold" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"No" James answered almost in a whisper. "Not anymore", he started running his fingers through her hair. Lily closed her eyes it felt so good. They fell into a silence again. It felt weird being so quiet, usually when they were together in the same room they end up screaming at each other.

"Why you never were your hair like this?" he suddenly wondered out loud.

Lily startled by the question simply answered "I don't know"

"I like how it looks"

"Thank you" she said, making a mental note to wear it like this more often. The silence this time was longer. Lily's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She was getting tired and sleepy and James hands running through her hair were no good. She gave up and closed her eyes. James on the contrary was awake as ever. He was watching the fire, thinking. He had to say it, but he didn't know how. There was just something, maybe it was the rain, maybe it was the night, the fire, her hair, or the simple fact that she was here lying in his chest. He didn't know why but he know it was time that, after six years, it was time for he to tell her. Maybe she already knew, after all the times he asked her out, but still he knew he just have to tell her, get it out of his chest_. And maybe_, he thought, _she will feel the same way too; she have not jell at me, yet_.

"Lily" he whispered loud enough for her to listen. She was startled by the sound of her first name. Even if it sounded weird in his voice, it sounded good coming from his mouth. It sounded right.

"Yes"

"I love you" the words just stumbled out of his mouth, but he knew they were true. Lily rose just enough so she could face him, she straighten up so he could look her in the eyes. Those big green eyes, that now where a surprised look, and in which he was soon lost in.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" Now looking in her eyes, words came without effort; they came from his heart and straight to his mouth "I love you since the first time I saw you , I love you now, and no matter how many rejections I get from you I will still love you , and always will. You are the most amazing, and beautiful girl I ever known. I know you think I am an arrogant git, and that you would never date a prat like-"

"James" Lily interrupted a small smile in her face.

"Mhh"

"I love you, too" and in that moment, Lily also find herself lost in his eyes, and leaning closer to him. When they lips finally met, her lips fit into his, and his arms rounded around her waist. It was a long passionate kiss, and they only break apart for the need of air. Lily laid her head in his chest and James continue running his fingers through her hair like kissing in the common room in the middle of the night was something normal for them. Whatever it was it felt natural to them.

"I love you" James said again.

"I love you too" Lily mumbled, and with that they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you like it or if you don't. Please review.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
